Uterine cervical cancer is the second most common cancer in women worldwide, with nearly 500,000 new cases and over 270,000 deaths annually. Colposcopy is a medical diagnostic method that is used to detect cervical intraepithelial neoplasia (CIN) and cancer, together with a cytological screen (Papanicolaou smear; i.e., Pap smear). Colposcopy is a medical diagnostic procedure for viewing the cervix and the tissues of the vagina and vulva, and is a common gynecology procedure following an abnormal Pap smear. A colposcope is a low powered binocular microscope with a light source, magnifying lens, and imaging sensor for viewing and inspection of internal cavities, and may include video.
Cervical cancer precursor lesions and invasive cancer exhibit certain distinctly abnormal morphologic features that can be identified by colposcopic examination. The purpose of this examination is to identify and rank the severity of lesions, so that biopsies representing the highest grade abnormality can be taken, if necessary. During the examination, a 3-5% acetic acid solution is applied to the cervix, causing abnormal and metaplastic epithelia to turn white. A green filter may be used to accentuate vasculature.
Today, the standard procedure for a gynecological exam invoices the use of a standard speculum with which the physician does a visual examination of the interior vaginal cavity, without any control of optimal illumination or proper optical magnification, thus creating the possibility of missing the detection of abnormal cells.